Stereotypical Sonic OC
"Hai! xDDDDDDDDD This is mah sonic OC ;333;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;;3;3;3 dun be men about et!!!!! Original character, do not steal!!!!!!" -Stereotypical Sonic OC Creator Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 3-A, 2-C, 2-A | 1-B | High 1-A | High 0 | -1 ''' '''Name: Usually an edgy name like "Blade" or "Dark" Origin: Sonic OC Verse Gender: Usually Male, sometimes Female Age: The person who created them? 12 & under. The actual character? Varies. Classification: Unoriginal Animal or just a hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Literally any ability any sonic character has but far more powerful, better, & cooler. Also edgier. Attack Potency: Mountain Level(Starts out as an OC that's stronger then Base Sonic, most likely an evil OC turned good.) | Universe Level(The creator's OC loses in a vs debate, so they decide to make them the strongest character ever not knowing Universe isn't the highest), Universe+++++++++(Tries to add more +'s in order to make the OC more powerful and states it's "fair" because this is only in his super form), Multiversal+++++(Learns M-theory from Matpat on youtube and believes Multiverse is the highest level) | Hyperverse Level(Learns about the Archie Sonic comics and makes up a random verse for their OC to destroy not knowing that it's an actual existing verse and it's not the strongest) | High Outerverse Level++++++++++++(Learns of a place called "vsbattlewiki" and looks at the tiering system, but stops before tier 0 so they think that Outerversal is the strongest people around) | Large True Infinity(Finally sees tier 0 and sees none of the characters are "High 0" therefore makes their OC large omnipotent level) | MegaHypaSuperVerse Level(Makes up their own verse that's above omnipotents) Speed: Light Speed(Believes this is the fastest speed and you can't go faster) | MFTL++++(Their OC loses a race debate so they make them faster) | Infinite+++++++(Reads Flash comics and gets inspired off of that) | Immerserable(Believes this is the fastest speed) | Omnipresent++++++++(Despite many claims with their fanfiction contradicitng this, they state they can go al around existence with one step) | Beyond Omnipresent+++++(Gets sick and tired of people stating omnipotents are faster then OC or stalemate their OC in a race so they put them beyond) Lifting Strength: Believes this eqauls attack potency so they leave everything the same. Striking Strength: Believes this equals attack potency so they leave everything the same. Durability: Moutain Level(Takes no damage from Sonic.) | Universe Level(The Creator believes AP Durability), Universe+++++++++(Creator states they can tank 5 univereses being destroyed), Multiversal+++++(Learns M-theory from Matpat on youtube and states their OC can tank M-theory) | Hyperverse Level(Just makes some random Hyperverse character up that their OC doesn't get a scratch from) | High Outerverse Level++++++++++++(Makes it where no Outerversal being can hurt thier character.) | Large True Infinity(Makes it so no one can hurt their character.) | MegaHypaSuperVerse Level(AP Durability) Stamina: So High that he can stay awake for 3 days | Limitless | Beyond Limitless | Beyond Beyond Limitless | Beyond the Concept of Limitless | Infinite(what?) Range: Omnipresent(they believe range speed) Standard Equipment: An edgy sword, edgy backstory, edgy scar, black everything, edgelord headphones, etc. Intelligence: Far Above Genius(Despite the creator being 12 & Under, their character is smarter then Tails and Eggman Combined) | Far Far Above Genius(Makes them smarter) | FARRRRRRR Above Genius(Makes them know everything about the universe) | M-Theory Graduate(After the Matpat video they have their character explain M-Theory to the sonic characters) | Nigh-Omniscient(Knows in their universe) | Omniscient(Knows everything) | Above Omniscient(The creator gets angry that people keep telling them there's still characters as smart as their OC) Weaknesses: None ever, can never get hurt. Feats: -Defeats everyone in the Sonic Franchise. -Edgy fanfic crossover happens and they defeat Dragon Ball Z(Cause they're the most powerful anime characters in fiction) -Defeats Sonic & Goku fused -Defeats any character ever Notable Attacks/Techniques: Any attack ever. Key: Starting Off | Their Character Loses Their First Debate Poll | After Learning About M-Theory | After Learning About M-Theory | After people that actually know about vs debating proves them wrong on why their character can beat the one above all | After Making up a new verse that's above everything Note: They grow stronger. Category:Stereotypical Character Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:FTL Category:Light Speed Category:Edgy Category:Now that's edgy af Category:Holy Shit the Edge Category:Edge-Broken Category:So Edgy He Kills His Own Knives Category:Swords Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Killed... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Erased... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Bullshit Category:Males Category:Females Category:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL Category:Completely Original Character You Better Not Steal Category:Original Character Category:Fuck your origin Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Sonic OC Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Fan Fiction Characters